Things You Never Knew
by jhan19
Summary: Escaping from an evil vampire, being bullied and having your heart broken a million times is tough when your only 17. But when someone shows up at Bella's door who she thought she would never see again tries to help her, will she let them? R&R Rated M! 3
1. Bad News and More Bad News

Ballet Scene Remix

Bella's pov

Why? Why? Why? I couldn't believe that I had put all of the Cullens' in danger! So, here I was waiting with Alice and Jasper while the others were going to be here within 10 or 15 minutes. I couldn't believe it. This was my entire fault. How? Why? First of all, because it was me who fell in love with the vampire. 'Sigh' Edward. The one who was risking his life because of me. If I hadn't gone to the baseball game with them, I wouldn't be here. And now, James and Victoria and Laurent are after me! **(A/N: I know that Laurent left to Denali but in my story he didn't.) **But, here I am now in Phoenix, Arizona airport.

Right now, I am waiting for Edward at the airport. I was taken out of my thoughts when my cell rang. Thinking it was Edward, I opened it and walked a couple feet away from were I was sitting with Alice and Jasper. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi there." A voice that sounded nothing like Edward said. Then it hit me and I froze. This was the same guy from the baseball field!! I was terrified. I couldn't believe it. How could James have gotten my cell-phone number?! I could feel Alice and Jasper's stares boring into my back. They were curious.

"I believe that I have your little Edward here with me." Said another voice. This one I recognized as Victoria. "If you don't find a way here **without **bringing those _bloodsuckers _with you, then Edward might be alive." "Don't you dare touch him!" I whisper yelled. "Oh. My dear." She laughed. "I am not making any promises with you. We have learned NOT to trust humans!" She laughed again. "Now, if you want to save your little Edward, then I suggest that you get here as SOON as you can. We wouldn't want him to get hurt you know?" "Okay!" I agreed quickly without really thinking. "Now say, I love you too Edward. And I hope you get here soon! And put some enthusiasm in it so they don't get suspicious." I love you too Edward. I hope you get here soon." I was nearly to the point of crying. "That's my girl! Now be good and meet us at your old ballet studio. O.K.?" "Can't wait." I said. "See you soon, Bella!" And then she hung up.

I couldn't believe it. How could Edward or even Alice not have not seen this coming_!?!_ I thought. Time to put my plan into action. "Alice, I have to go to the bathroom." I said. "Okay. I'll come with you." She said. "Actually…. Could Jasper come with me?" I asked. I felt embarrassed. Alice looked confused as did Jasper but agreed anyways. When we got there I said "Thanks" and ran straight past all the women that were either putting on **way** to much make up or washing their hands and through the exit door that was on the opposite side where I had come in from. I remembered that I had gotten lost in here when I was younger because there was two exits.

Once I got outside I made sure that no one (aka, Alice and Jasper) were following me. Then I hopped in a cab and threw $100 dollars to him. He looked shocked and then I said "The Ballet Studio, please hurry!" I could tell that the driver noticed my exaggerated voice so he went quite fast. When we got there I was sooo nervous. I could feel the blood boiling beneath my skin and my heart started to pick up speed. It was literally going 150 miles per hour. As I left the cab driver I went and tried the dance store. Hoping it was locked and that I had just imagined the whole phone call. But, to no ones surprise it was unlocked. Before I went in and took a **very** deep breath and entered the ballet studio. I didn't need any light at all to see the three silhouetted figures standing at the opposite end of the wall that I was standing hear by. Wait….. Where was Edward??!!! Now I was scared. "W-w-where is Edward???" I stammered. All of a sudden one of the silhouettes walk in inhuman speed to where I was standing. The next thing I heard shattered my heart into a million pieces. "Edward isn't here. He's dead." **(A/N: I was going to leave it there but I wanted to do a few more sentences!)**

And the next thing I felt was a million pieces of glass cutting into my back and head. Some of the pieces buckled but the rest shattered. And then all of a sudden there was a bloodcurdling shriek that frightened me because it was so loud. Then I realized that it was me. I tried to fight the blackness but I could feel it trying to drown me. I couldn't fight it any longer. The next thing I knew I was being suck deep down in very black blackness.

**How did you like my first chapter?? Should I continue? Is it a horrible story?**

**I liked the first chapter I don't know about you but I did. I will need about 5-7 reviews. Ok? Review, Review, Review, Review, Review!!!! Compliments, Complaints, or anything else is perfectly fine and counted as a review!! Thanks to you all!! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Plans and Phone Calls

**I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to update but I had lost interest in it and now all of a sudden I feel like writing it again!! Lol so here is chapter 2! Hope you like it! I do not own Twilight or any other characters in this story! They all belong to thw wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella's pov

"Uhhhhh" I moaned. My head throbbed and I could feel a warm liquid sliding down through my hair. The air around me smelled like rust and salt and….. Wait, was that salt water? By now I was getting a little frightened. "Where am I?" I said out loud. I heard a smack. And now my cheek felt like it was on fire. I whimpered. "Shut up!"

I could feel tears pricking at the corner of my eyes. I opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything though because I was blindfolded. I lifted my hands to try and pull it off but found that my wrists and ankles had been tied up with a rope and it was digging into my skin. It felt like I was in a room because the floor that I was sitting on was cold and felt like cement. I could hear voices talking from a little ways away.

"What should we do with her?" That voice that sounded like the black skinned vampire said. Laurent was his name. "Hmm… I say that we should each something sharp and then we can cut her skin and then drink her dry!" I gulped. That sounded like James' voice. "Now, now James. We should do something even more painful like… drown her under water since we are near the sea and before she dies bring her back up and make the Cullens watch us kill her. Then we can use these fish knives and cut open her throat and then drink her dry!!" "No. Since Edward isn't dead and we lied to her I think that we should kidnap one of the Cullens, specifically Alice since she and Bella are so close and then Bella can choose who dies, her… or Alice." That was James again.

While they continued talking and agreeing with what was going to happen I suddenly realized that this was a trap!! I felt so dumb. Edward told me that nothing was going to happen to him and I should have trusted him! I knew that he was with Carlisle and Emmet and they have more luck if they came across James and his coven. I had to get free before something bad happened. At times like this I wish that Edward could read my mind and come and save me.

Wait, what was in my pocket? I moved my hand far enough so that it wasn't too painful and reached into my pocket. YES! I screamed in my head. I still had my cell phone. Now all that I had to do was loosen the ropes and either call or text Edward. And he would find me and then take me home and we would be safe again!! I pulled my hands apart to try and loosen them. It wouldn't budge. I tried again, they got a little looser!! I was screaming for joy in my head when they were undone. Then I undid my blindfold. I could see that I was in one of those fishing rooms that some people use to go ice fishing but this one must have been pulled back to the shore! I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell. I quickly dialed Edward's number and after the first ring… "Bella?"

**Edward's pov**

I had finally reached Phoenix. All through the trip I heard Carlisle and Emmet telling me to calm down or I was going to reveal our secret. I couldn't wait until we left this plane! I would finally get to see Bella! I could see in my head that as soon as Bella saw me she would come running and jump into my arms, before tripping a few times and plant kisses all over my face. I was taken from my daydream when one of Alice's visions hit me. _I could see that Bella had gone to the washroom with Jasper and then she was taken to the Ballet Studio in a taxi. When she came in she saw James and his coven she was then thrown across the room and blacked out! When she woke up she was in an ice fishing room thingy and was tied up. She got the ropes undone pulled out her cell phone…_ I was taken out of the vision with my blood boiling and Alice calling my name!! If she was human she would be bawling!! "I'm so sorry!! I didn't see her leave until my vision came!" Carlisle and Emmett were looking at us with confused expressions. "They took her!" People were starting to stare because I said it so loud. "Who did?" Carlisle asked. There was worry present in his voice even though he was trying to hide it. "James!" I spat. Emmet growled. "IF HE LAYS ONE FINGER ON HER HE WILL BE DEAD MEAT!" That got us lots more of attention. Alice was sobbing tearlessly and my heart felt like it had been ripped in two! Just then my cell phone rang. I looked at the I.D. It read Bella! "IT'S BELLA! I answered, "Bella?!"….

**I have to go to bed now it is like 3 o'clock in the morning! Hope you liked it! Review if you want to!**


	3. Some Things Can't Be Prevented

Top of Form

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but right now I am in La Ronge and my Auntie doesn't have Word so I am writing this on my hotmail. And I can't publish it for 2 more days. I have a surprise in this chapter that I doubt you will see coming! Hope you like my story because no one reviewed and I know I said you didn't have to but I was just wondering if you still liked it, and I was listening to the song Afterglow by Vanessa Carlton while I wrote this and I thought that I sort of fits. So listen to it if you want and here is chapter 3! I do not own Twilight and I forgot to put that for the 1st chapter. So this disclaimer is for chapter 3 and 1. Enjoy!**

Some things just can't be prevented

Bella pov

"Okay Bella. Stay put, I'm coming right now!" I hung up the phone. Edward was coming!! He was going to rescue me! I couldn't hear James' coven talking so I (yes, ignoring what Edward said) untied my feet and tiptoed up to the door. I quietly opened it. _CRRREEEAAAAKKK! I_ froze. I knew it, I was caught and I had no clue what they were going to do with me now. I listened for the yelling and screaming and all three to come running into the room. Silence.

I sighed. I opened the door a tad more so that I could get out. As soon as the door was open enough, I bolted from the room. It felt so good to finally be free even though I had only been there for about 1 and a half days and a few hours. When my eyes adjusted to the dark room I took in my surroundings. There was a T.V., No bed (obviously!), a computer, a very dim lamp, a couple books, a duffel bag (I never want to find out what was in there, that's for sure!), and a few rotten stuff. I didn't want to see what had been in "my" room.

I started looking for a door but all I saw was a window that was below the T.V. and about 3 meters from the ground. I sank to the ground and started to bawl very quietly. After about 5 minutes I started to hear voices. And they were quite familiar. I wiped away my tears, ran to the T.V., climbed on it and tried to open the window. It wouldn't budge. I tried again and I finally opened it. But I was to short to try and climb out. I quietly hopped down and listened for their voices. They were getting closer. I grabbed a couple encyclopaedias and piled them on the T.V.

I climbed up and looked down. I almost barfed. I was so high up and the only thing below this window was the ocean. We must have been on the reserve. "Shit." I muttered. That meant that Edward couldn't come. But Jacob could! I heard the door open and I looked back into the eyes of a shocked Victoria. I made up my mind and jumped! "NO!" I heard James yell. It shook the trees and some birds flew out of them. It was probably 15 seconds later that when I plunged into the water I realized how big the waves were. The current was so strong! I knew that I wasn't going to live. Then my life started flashing before my eyes. First Charlie, Renee, and then the Cullens. When I saw their faces I heard Alice say that they needed me.

And I realized that I had to fight. For my mom, dad, stepdad, The Cullens, Edward... And from that moment I knew that I was going to live. I went to the surface and started fighting the waves toward the shore. I went under a couple of times, but I was alright. I got out and started running to Jacobs house. After I tripped a couple times.... OK fine maybe a couple hundred times, but I managed to survive until I got to the main road.

I reached into my pocket to get my cell phone. It wasn't there. I cursed. I must have forgotten it at wherever I was at. But now I had no phone, It was probably about midnight and, I couldn't remember where Jacob lived. I decided just to go and find the nearest house and avoid being seen by cars incase it was them. I started walking along the forest when I heard two voices. "She's not going to be here!" that was Victoria, "She probably died during that fall, get over it!" "Oh no, she's here and I can smell her. Not long until she's mine." That was James. I gulped. They knew I was alive and there was nothing I could do about it.

I started to run. I ran for about five minutes when I reached a house with one light on. There were two cars in the drive and I decided to ask them if I could borrow their phone. Since I was shy it took a while for me to convince myself it was safe and nothing bad would happen. I walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later a native girl came to the door in her bathrobe and her hair up in a towel. "Hello?" she asked politely. I took a deep breath and blurted out the story that I made up.

"Hi. I was just driving from my house to my boyfriend's house (If Jacob was here, he would get a kick out of that!) and my car broke down. I also don't have my cellular and was wondering if I could use your phone? I promise it will only take a few seconds and then I will be outta here." She looked up at the sky and chewed her lip. A few seconds later she agreed. I thanked her and she brought me the phone. I dialled Jacobs's number. "Hello?" A groggy voice answered. Jake. "Hi Jake. Ummmm... I don't know where to start but could you come and pick me up because... I was just kidnapped by three vampires and now I'm free and lost." I whispered the last part but he still heard me. "Whoa Bella. Edward was right, you are a danger magnet!" I scowled. "Now that we are done insulting my amazing abilities at attracting trouble can you come and get me?" I heard him chuckle.

"Sure, sure Bella. But one question... why are you calling me and not your boyfriend?" "Because your closer and I don't want to make two calls and Edward isn't allowed to cross The Border." I heard him snort. "Yah sure, just tell me where you are." I asked the lady and apologized it was taking so long. "1143 Crystal Court." she answered. I told Jacob and said he would be right there and to wait outside. "Okay, Bye Jake." I thanked the lady left.

I walked out to the road and waited. When I saw headlights and ran into the middle of the road and started waving. But apparently whoever was in the car didn't see me because the next thing I knew there was a screech of tires and the world went black. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was "Oh my god Bella, I am so sorry."I felt _a_bunch of tears on my face and then the world went black.

**Ha. I bet you didn't** **see that coming. Hope you liked it and sorry it took so long to update. I promise I will update again soon. Review if you want to and liked it. I accept flames (although they hurt my feelings), tips and comments. Hope you enjoyed! Love EdwardxoxoBella**

Bottom of Form


	4. The Unexpected

**Alright, well here is chapter four; I hope that you enjoy it. And did you know that the New Moon trailer was taken down for copyright issues and there is a second one and that one is WAAAYYYY better than the 1****st**** one! I loved it so much. I don't know where to find it because my sister found it and then she showed it to me. But you have to find it and watch it because it is sooo awesome! Anyways back to the story! I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**James' P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. That sneaky little girl got away from me again! Once I get her back, she is going to wish she had never been born. It's too bad that I will be handling her alone.

Laurent left said that he couldn't handle my cruel ways with humans. And Victoria couldn't stand my attitude. But who needs them? And with my intelligent skills, she'll be mine in no time. No time at all.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a beeping noise and the sounds of people talking. "I don't know what happened. One minute I was driving down to get her and the next she ends up half way under the car!"

Wait, was that Jacob? I tried to move myself closer to the door but gasped in pain. It hurt so badly! I groaned and then whimpered. The voices stopped. I heard the door open and someone gasp. I opened my eyes and slowly turned my head to look.

I saw Alice and then she yelled for Carlisle. She rushed over to me. "How are you Bella? Are you feeling alright? Should I call Carlisle?" Of course Alice was all too worried, and she already did call Carlisle.

"No Alice. I'm fine!" I all but choked out. But it was too late. Carlisle had already come rushing through the door. "What is it Alice? Is she alright?" Confusion and worry was shown clearly on his face.

"Nothings wrong, I just wanted to tell you she was awake." With one last glance and wave towards me she walked up to Carlisle and whispered something in his ear. Carlisle shook his head and she said "Okay'. Then she walked out. "Well Bella, where to begin?"

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my office doing paperwork (and trust me, I had a lot!), when Alice calls my name. I stood up quickly and rushed out of my office. I followed Alice's trail and saw that it mixed with werewolves.

I looked up and saw that her scent led into Bella's room. I opened the door with a worried and confused look on my face. "What is it Alice? Is she okay?" "Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to tell you she was awake!"

One last glance and wave towards Bella, she walked over towards me and said, "Do you think I should get Edward, or keep him out?" I shook my head and she agreed saying it was for the best. Then she walked out. I turned to Bella and said, "Well Bella, where to begin?"

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I pursed my lips, "What happened? You know… after… that?" Behind my eyes, I saw myself in front and then under Jacobs car. I flinched from the memory. He seemed to know what I was thinking. "Well… you are lucky if you could even say that. You have some brain damage which affected your eyes and you may go blind but that is a one in a million chance. You also have to crushed ribs and an almost broken leg which will require a cast and crutches or a wheelchair, whichever you'd prefer."

That's a lot to take in at once, I thought. Then I laughed without humor at the sight of me being in a wheelchair. Then one specific thought came into mind. "Where's Edward?" No more the 3 seconds later did Edward come barging through the door. Carlisle sighed and with clearly unhidden annoyance looked at Alice. "He wouldn't take no for an answer." Was all she said to defend herself.

The look on Edwards face gave me a lot of pain. "Oh Bella…" I couldn't stand the fact that I was the one causing him all this pain. "Edward… this…" I hurt too much for me to talk but I knew that I had to go on. "This isn't your fault. It's mine. If I had just listened to you and stayed… there, things wouldn't be like this." He sighed.

"Bella, tell me how much pain your in right now." I knew that I wasn't a very good liar and that, like always, he would see right through my lies but I decided to give it a shot. "None, it doesn't hurt that much anyways thanks to the pain pills the doctors gave me. So all that I have to do is not move my legs, fingers, head, shoulders, knees, toes, femur, arms, hands or anything else, not breath too hard or I will hurt my ribs, and try to stay still."

I tried to count that on my fingers but it hurt too much so I settled for counting in my head. But as soon as I finished the sentence I realized I had said too much. Edward sighed again. "That's exactly what I mean. You are unable to move for who knows how long. And how are you able to eat if it will hurt your jaw? You could become so skinny that you could die!" I then realized that he was right. "Yah, maybe that could happen and let's not think about the negative stuff, think about the positive stuff. And this is still my fault anyways and it does NOT HURT!"

Yeesh, and he though that I was stubborn. "Bella, would you please stop lying! You don't have to make this lying habit into something that's done daily!" He yelled back. I was shocked. _**Well, two can play at this game**__,_ I thought. "You think that lying for me is on a daily basis? Do you think that when I say I missed you, I lied!? Or how about when I say that I love you, is that a lie too?" I wasn't done but he ended up cutting me off.

"No Bella!" He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I didn't mean it that way!" He insisted. I laughed humorlessly. "Well, I think that it was a lie. Maybe to get popular or to…" I didn't know what else to say and all that I could feel was pain but I had to keep on talking. "But I think that I am beginning to regret this relationship since the beginning and I think that you are too and I also think that you should leave right now. Your thirst is getting the best of you. NOW GO HUNT!"

As soon as those words came out of my mouth I regretted them. I tried to tell him that I was sorry, but he already left and all that came out was a gasp of pain and three seconds later, I couldn't breathe. I also think that my bawling my head off was part of this.

After about 5 slow and painful seconds, I started to catch my breath. And when Carlisle came over and tried to comfort me, I started to bawl even harder. These weren't the arms that fit around me as though they were made for me. After about… who knows how long, I started to calm down. If anyone had seen me in the condition that I was in right now, they probably would start to think that I am on drugs and attempted to commit suicide. I assured Carlisle that I was fine and then decided to take a nap and I would think over all this once I wake up. _**If I wake up**_, I thought. The thought of James coming here and killing me when I'm sleeping is not very comforting once you've just lost someone you love and have no one here to protect you.

I was probably asleep for about 5 hours when out of nowhere a dream popped into my head.

_I was running. I don't know what I was running from or to but I knew that I was terrified. I glanced over my shoulder and then I saw him. Edward. And I knew that I was saved. But looking back again, I realized this was not my Edward. This Edward had blood red eyes and my favorite crooked grin had been replaced by a cold glare. And this Edward started to turn away from me. "No…" I tried to scream. But when the other Edward turned around again it wasn't him. He was transforming into my worst nightmare. James. And with that I was running again._

_And then out of nowhere, I tripped over my own feet. But then I realized how far I had gone and thanked my lucky stars. I tried to get up but all of a sudden the settings changed, and I was back in my room waking up from the dream that I was having in my dream. I opened my eyes wide and looked around. I felt a gust of wind and suddenly __he__ was in my face. And before I knew it he whispered, "I knew I would find you. And now there's nothing anyone could do to stop me!" And then he lowered he head down to my neck and bit me._

I woke up and screamed. And then I kept screaming and screaming until a nurse came running in. It wasn't until then that I realized I had tears streaming down my face. "ARE YOU OKAY?!" she technically yelled. I must have looked horrible. She walked over to me and started to try and comfort me. About 2 minutes later I calmed down. "I'm sorry. It was a bad dream. I'm sorry if I interrupted something important of yours." I said very truthfully. "That's okay dear. But you get back to bed know. With the condition you are in its most likely you'll start having nightmares." She said with care and kindness and affection.

So she left and then she went back to her business. I fell asleep and woke up later in the afternoon. Well, I think I did because I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything. Maybe it's still dark out, I told myself. I tried to open them again but all I could see was black. I started to panic. Then, ignoring the pain I put my hands up to my eyes and started to try and claw them open to see what ever was in front of me. I was so scared that I started to cry.

But then I slowed down and remember what Carlisle had said earlier about my injuries. _"Well… you are lucky if you could even say that. You have some brain damage which affected your eyes and you may go blind but that is a one in a million chance. You also have to crushed ribs and an almost broken leg which will require a cast and crutches or a wheelchair, whichever you'd prefer."_ You may go blind. You may go blind. You may go BLIND! Then I screamed and a nurse came running in. "I think I've gone blind!!"

"Call Carlisle!", "Get an emergency doctor over here now!", "Hurry!" Was all that I could here and most of it was blocked by my bawling. Where was Edward? Shouldn't Carlisle have called him since last night or talked to him at home. "Carlisle's here." A calm voice came from the crowd. "What's wrong? Is this something that should be in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit)? And then I heard him freeze. "Bella…" Was all he said, then he quickly walked over to me "Help me!" Was all that I could say before the world turned black.

**Ha Ha. Bet that you didn't see that one coming. Please read and review and if you already read it then pretty, pretty please review because remember the first 3 or 5 reviewers get a sneak peak for the next chapter. R+R. Thanks, hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Helping Hands

**Authors Note!**

Hi! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. But I am not getting any reviews and I wanted you all to know that I do have writers block, and I am not leaving my stories. So, if you are reading this then you will know that If you don't review, then I will be giving my stories up. But I might give them for adoption for someone who might want them. But if I do give them up then I want you to know that I already have someone in mind that might want them so I will talk to them and if they say no, then I will tell you guys. Ok? Now that we have that all cleared up, on with my story. Disclaimer.

4 weeks later

Bella's POV

It has been four weeks since they took me out of the hospital. Four weeks since I had seen Edward. Four weeks scared to death that James is coming back for me. Four weeks of nightmares. Four weeks of hiding a knife and matches under my bed just in case. Four weeks that has been a living hell for me. It has also been four weeks that I have stayed partially blind.

Four weeks of being physically and emotionally bullied by the school bully, Lauren and her posse. She had taken a liking to doing it saying that I deserved it. That I was the reason Edward and the Cullens had left. I knew that it was true. And I wondered what Emmett would do to her if he ever came back.

I can remember that night like it was yesterday. And when I think about it, I remind myself, I could have died. I could have been beaten, tortured. God knows what could have happened if I had stayed there, and not taken any risks.

But anyways, here I am. At school. Also going through one of my other personal hells. "Hi Bella." Lauren called. I sighed. Slowly, I turned around. Someone walked up behind me and kicked my legs out from under me. My head smacked the ground. I groaned and tried to get up. But that same person came back for round to and grabbed me hair and started pulling me backwards. I could feel some strands coming loose. Whoever was pulling me pulled me into the girls change room in the gym.

To bad it was after school. Normally, this would just be a small kick in the stomach and punch and slaps in the face. And that would happen during school hours and only last for a few minutes. As far as I knew this could last for hours.

No one knew that I was bullied. And whenever someone suspected something, I would say that I fell, or tripped. And they believed me. I was known to doing stuff like that because I was a very well known school klutz.

Anyways, back to reality. When I had zoned out, they had blindfolded me. So know I couldn't see what they would do and when. It was very quiet. I strained my ears to try and hear someone. Whatever chair I had been on was now lying on the floor with my hands tied on to it. I tried to get them loose. No go.

I could feel someone struggling to get the ropes taken off my hands. Within seconds, they slid off and I quickly stood up and ripped off my blindfold. While my eyes adjusted to the bright lights, I saw someone looking very big and tough walk over to me and slam my head against the lockers over and over and over again. I was getting lightheaded. I was beginning to see white blotches in front of my face.

It was when I heard Lauren yell for her to stop, I was once again conscious. I felt someone slap my face and yell for me to look at her. It was Lauren. "Hello Bella!" She said in her fake sweet voice. "How are you feeling?"

I stared into her hard eyes. There was a glowing fire in there as though it had been running on gasoline. She was mad. And I didn't even know what I had done wrong this time.

"You know what I heard?" I stared at her and didn't reply. "I heard that the school slut slept with my boyfriend!" And you know what I plan on doing to her to make her pay?" I didn't answer. "I plan on beating her so hard, that this time she will go completely blind. I am going to have so much fun1" She smiled her sweet smile after she saw the fear in my eyes.

"Don't worry. I promise that no one will find out. You can say you fell down the stairs. Ok?" She slapped me. "Answer me!" She screamed in my face. Then she grabbed my hair and pulled it as hard as she could. I couldn't help it and whimpered. She laughed. It was an angry and carefree laugh. She grabbed my hand and pulled it backwards. I felt it crack and screamed. But she slapped me and I stopped.

She went into her bag to look for something. It was a knife. My eyes widened at the sight of it. She grabbed my wrist again. I gasped. It was the broken one. She turned it over so that the palm of my hand was facing the ceiling. Then she pushed it down hard and sliced my wrist at least three times.

I was crying. It hurt a lot, but it also felt sort of relieving. As though some weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Then she moved the knife down to my other arm. She sliced that too. I knew that I was losing quite a lot of blood and so did Lauren.

I also just noticed that her group had left. She turned around to wash her knife and I jumped up off the floor and pushed her to the wall. Then I ran out the door grabbing my bag and books. When I ran out the door, I saw her group standing there laughing at me.

I ran out the building and ran home. Tears were streaming down my face making it even harder for me to see. When I got to my driveway, I saw that the police cruiser still wasn't there. I thanked the lord. He didn't know about the abuse.

I ran to my washroom and grabbed a roll of toilet paper. I wrapped most of it around my wrists. When I walked out of the washroom, I went downstairs to make some supper. Charlie phoned to tell me he wouldn't be home until late. "Save me some supper. Love you Bells." He hung up. I slowly put the phone down. I decided to skip supper. Again.

As I was walking up the stairs, I noticed that the door to my room was open and the light was on. My heartbeat started to speed up. I began to panic. What if it was James? Besides, he knew where I lived and had been here before. I decided to go up anyways.

As I walked into my room I saw someone that I thought I would never see again. I began walking quickly toward her. I broke down and sobbed with her as she hugged me. She looked at my wrists, and my cheek. She could smell the blood. "Bella, what happened to you?" Her eyes were watering again. I stared at her. "Alice…" I started. I swallowed and rubbed my eyes. "I'll be right back."

I went downstairs to get some aspirin and the medicine for my eyes. The doctor said it would help me see better. As I walked downstairs, I started to get a head rush. My eyes blurred and I felt winded. As though someone had punched me in the stomach. I couldn't breathe. I was seeing white blotches in front of my eyes

I choked on air. My hands flailed around to try and find the banister to keep me from falling. My other hand went to my stomach. I tried calling Alice's name. I couldn't talk. So instead, I let myself crumble to the floor and held onto the banister as tight as I could. I shut my eyes. I was crying.

"Bella? Bella!" She screamed. I was now coughing up blood and having a seizure. The last thing I heard before passing out was, "Carlisle!"

**Alice's POV**

I had been watching Bella for the past couple days. I knew something was wrong. The way she acted whenever Lauren had walked by. How she seemed to be getting lots of injuries.

I was still mad at Edward for making us leave. Jasper and I had come to Forks after I convinced him the Bella was in trouble. Edward knew why I was leaving. And he was filled with rage. He just didn't know the part on which Bella was hurting and needed us.

So now that brings me to Bella's house. She was late and I didn't know why. She didn't have any after school activities and didn't talk to her friends anymore.

I decided to go and hunt while I waited. I would stay close by incase she decided to come home. It was at least an hour and a half later that she finally came over. She looked like hell. It looked like she had just walked to the sun and back. She was bleeding and her wrists were cut. She had bruises all over her. Some old and some knew.

She went downstairs to make a sandwich but came back up empty handed. When she saw me, and I saw the bandages on her wrists and even more bruises, I was shocked. "Alice…" she said. "I'll be right back."

She was gone for a while so I went to see what was taking her so long. I nearly screamed when I saw that she was having a seizure on her stairs. She was coughing up blood. With my vampire speed, I raced to my phone and called Carlisle.

Her terrified eyes looked up and me and with the amount of pain that I saw in them was enough to make my heart stop. Again. She had passed out.

Finally, he answered. "Hello?" he asked. He thought that I was on my third honeymoon with Jasper, when in reality, I was pretty much stalking Bella. I froze. My breath got caught in my throat. Bella had passed out.

"Hello?" he was getting impatient. "Carlisle." I managed to choke out. "Alice, where are you? You said you would be back yesterday." "I'm sorry Carlisle. I lied. I came here to check up on Bella and I think that she is being bullied or abused or something! You have to come here quick! Please! I was in her room and she saw me and went to get an aspirin. Did you know she is have blind!? And she was taking a long time and so I went to check up on her and I saw that she was having a seizure and coughing up blood! You have to help her!" I was dry sobbing. Sometimes I wished that I could cry.

"Alright Alice." He had now gone professional. "Bring her to the hospital ASAP! Once you get there tell them that its and emergency and then call Charlie and Jasper if he's not already with you. I will be there as soon as I can."

I hung up and gently lifted Bella up. She was as light as a feather. It was almost as though she wasn't eating anymore. I drove as fast as possible, trying not to hurt Bella any more than she already was.

When I got to the Hospital, I told them it was an emergency. They took her into the ICU. I sat down in the waiting room and waited for something about Bella. I sat there waiting for Carlisle to return. I hoped that she was ok. I called Jasper and called Charlie. They both got here in record time.

Charlie arrived here and looked like he was about to cry. Jasper just looked gorgeous and in pain like always. I told Charlie what happened and comforted him as he cried. All we could do was wait for news and hope it was good.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, I need reviews or I'll have no choice but to give both my stories up. And also, I have a poll incase you want to check it out. And if you have other ideas for my new stories, I am interested. R&R.**


	6. Getting Better

A/N:

I am so sorry. It has been sooo long since I have updated but I've been busy with school and I've been trying to fit in some time with my friends because I hardly see them accept at school. And one of my other friend has been having a really hard time with one of her best friends since pre-school, so I've been trying to comfort her and make her feel better. Lol, but the song for this chapter is. Hope you like it!

**Bella's POV:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _Urgh! My arm flailed around searching for my stupid clock, when I had to stop because of the sharp pain that came. My hand jerked back to my side and I half opened my eyes.

White. All I could see was white. It didn't make any sense. And then the realization hit me. I was in the hospital. It took a couple seconds after that to realize what had happened.

I wondered if I was dreaming. If I was still in the hospital since the car crash and it had only been a day. But the pain in my head and the aching in my throat told me otherwise.

Hearing the door to my room open, I quickly closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. "Bella, I know you're awake. I've been around you long enough to tell when you are faking it," Alice said with a smile in her voice.

I opened my eyes and rolled them at her. "It was worth a try," she laughed and then her face went all serious. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked me lightly. Her face only showed sympathy.

"Ever since you left, Lauren decided," I took a deep breath, "That it was all my fault and I needed to be punished. Everyday it got worse and worse and then it came to the point she would tell the whole school lies about me. All my friends left me. One time she decided I really need to be embarrassed and she said to all of her friends and to spread it around that I had slept with every boy in the school and to watch your boyfriends or I would get them too."

I was shaking. "She would hurt me. Had her friends take turns doing whatever they wanted to do to me. They did it everyday. They always did whatever they did to make me hurt. To make me feel pain. To make me feel worthless. Anything they could think of."

"Shhhh… Bella it's ok. They will never hurt you again. I promise," Alice told me.

"Yah, well how can I believe you? That's what you said last time and look what happened? You left, without even saying goodbye! What do you think I am? Some person that you can use for your entertainment and then throw away when you are done with her and when you want her to accept you again you think she will? After everything that happened to her you think that she will just pretend everything will be the way it used to be. After everything that we have been through, you think that I am going to trust you again?"

"Bella, that's not what I meant. I meant that I won't let her ever touch you again. That if she ever does, I will stand up for you, and I don't mean just me. I mean all of us. And I never expected for you to trust us right away again. I want you to accept the fact that we will be trying our hardest to gain it back. We are all coming back. All of us. And I promise that no matter what anyone says, I will never leave you."

I had nothing to say back to that. It was so touching, that my eyes filled with tears again.

"I'm coming back to school on Monday, and today's Thursday, so just wait until after school so we can see each other again. I will come and pick you up if you want me to. And then maybe this weekend we can have a sleepover and go shopping! That would be sooo much fun! So tomorrow I will come and pick you up and then I will pick you up again after school and drive you to my house. Just tell your father that you will be hanging out with me for the night and that you will see him again on Saturday, if you make it through our shopping day! It's gonna be a blast. We can do makeovers, give each other manicures and pedicures, take pictures and post them on facebook, stay up all night watching movies and eating junk food. Well, you will be anyway. We can play games like truth or dare, would you rather, spin the bottle! It will be just like old times-"

"Whoa, Alice, calm down, I need to process this all first."

Just then, Carlisle walked in.

"Good after noon Bella, Alice."

Alice and I both mumbled a, "You too."

"Bella, your vitals look good, and your heart has returned to the normal pace so you are good to go home in a few hours." He smiled.

"Thanks," I said. And then he left the room.

"That was awkward." Alice laughed in agreement.

"But Alice, what about Lauren, she'll hurt me again and you won't be there to stop her. What do I do? She'll kill me for sure."

"I don't think she could be that mad at you. I mean, what did you do to make her so mad?" Alice replied.

"Well, when I tried to get away from her yesterday, or whenever it was, I kind of sort of pushed her and hit her over the head with my hand and then I ran out of the room."

"Well, if she touches you I will be over there right away and I will bring Emmett. And that's good that you did that. Its telling her you're not as weak as she thinks you and you can hit her again whenever, if she tells, just say that it was self defense." She said.

"Thanks Alice." I wasn't really sure if her advice was the best but I always listened to her and I had nothing better in mind so I decided to follow it.

"Well, you need some rest so I think that I will leave until Carlisle calls me to come and pick you up. And, P.S., your dad knows what happened. Except the bullying part.

"What!" I screamed. "How does he know? Who told them? They are going to pay!" I yelled.

"Calm down Bella, Carlisle told him. He obviously had to know what happened when his daughters in the hospital. What if he thought that you had done those cuts yourself? He doesn't know about the bullying right?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Well, you're going to have to tell him sometime because eventually he's gonna find out and I don't think he would want to find out by someone else. I think he would rather here it from his only daughter. Don't you?"

"Yah I do. I'm just waiting for the right time to tell him. Don't worry, it will be soon. I promise." I said.

"Ok. But you get some rest so you are partly alive when you get to school tomorrow and not a walking zombie." I laughed.

"Good bye Alice." I said, and she left, turning off the lights.

And I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, Alice had just walked into the room.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." She said and I laughed. "How was your snooze?"

"It was great." I replied. I was feeling much better than before.

"How is your arms and throat?" She asked. Now that I had thought of it, I realized they hadn't been hurting since Alice had been here.

"They're fine." I said. And I meant it. I remember the time I had lied to Edward about it and I had regretted it ever since. And since then I had always told the truth.

"That's good. Are you ready to go?"

"Yah, I think so anyways." I was nervous about tomorrow and I think that Alice could sense that.

"Don't worry. We will all be there even though you might not know it. We won't let her lay a finger on you. I promise on my life."

And no matter how crazy it sounded, I believed her. I knew that everything was going to be alright and that I would never be hurt again as long as I had my friends. My life seemed to be getting better by the second.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I made myself finish it today and I promise it will be up by NEXT WEEK. A special treat to whoever reviews it first. And I am soo sorry for never updating so quick. Im the work person ever for procrastinating (idk how to spell it lol) ily all! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! ~3~**


	7. Violated

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I started it on the 18****th**** and that's the day after I published chapter 6 so this is like the quickest I have started a new one. I'm so proud of my self! Lol, enjoy! **

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Black. That was all I could see. "No wait, what is that?" I thought. And then it became clearer and clearer, it was my rocking chair. I guess I was home. It always happened whenever I had an accident. My sight had always done that since I was partially blind.

I kept blinking until everything became clear and I could see almost normally again.

My stomach kept flipping. It felt like a pancake that had to get flipped over and over because it was going to get burned if it stayed on one side for too long.

I was so nervous about today. But I guess I would be going to school fashionably because Alice had come and laid out an outfit for me. (.com/images/sweepstakes/uploads/high_neck_halter_)

It was a light pink dress. With a high neck and the bottom was like a belt and tighter than the rest of the dress. The neck came all the way up and thankfully showed almost no cleavage. But the rest of it was pretty cute and it was more appropriate than I thought Alice would have picked. But, just to be safe a put some short shorts underneath, grabbed my white flats, and curled my hair with loose curls, added a touch of mascara and blush, then headed off to school with a box of pop tarts.

My stomach was flipping again. I could feel it and my heart kept beating faster and faster every time I got closer to the school.

When I parked the truck, I felt nervous getting out seeing everyone staring. But there was only one person that I didn't see. Lauren.

_Maybe she didn't come to school today_ I thought. But luck wasn't with me because two seconds after that thought, she came out the doors with a puffy cheek from where I pushed her into the wall. Obviously you could tell she was wearing lots of cover-up.

_Here she comes_ I thought. And was I ever right. She stormed right up to me -more like shook her butt up to me. It looked like she had an itch but didn't want to scratch it in public- but didn't do anything.

I stiffened up my body and waited for the impact of a hit. It never came. All she did was smile.

"How are you Bella? Feeling better? I sure hope because one of my friends has a surprise for you that you are going to love! He wants to meet you after school right at the bell. OK? He can't wait to see you there." She smiled again and then walked off.

I relaxed my body and immediately felt better knowing that nothing bad was going to happen. Although I ignored the dreadful feeling about after school, I pushed it off to the side and walked through the doors.

Ignoring all the stares, I made my way to my locker. Mike came up to me.

"Hey Bella, did you here about the surprise? Everyone's talking about it."

"No, I don't. We are supposed to meet at the end of school but I don't know where."

"Oh, well I heard that you are supposed to meet on the east wing.'

"The east wing?" I asked. "No one even goes there anymore, what do you think he wants?"

"I don't know, but you better be careful, because I've heard rumors about that guy bringing girls into the east wing."

My palms started to sweat. "What kind of rumors?" I said.

"Well, first he brings girls there and then he-"

_RRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG!_

"Hey, I'll tell you later. Besides don't worry about it, everyone is still here so they must not be true." He laughed. "Just kidding, nothing bad happened. See you around."

My breathing began to get faster and faster. I took deep breaths to calm myself down but that feeling of dread came back and couldn't shake it away this time. _Oh well, I'll worry about it when the time comes. It can't be that bad. Like Mike said, they aren't even true._

And then I walked into 1st period.

I was so bored that I just zoned out and doodled on my notebook. I drew hearts, flowers, swirls, anything to get my mind off of the end of school.

I had blanked out so much that I nearly missed the bell.

"Everyone, I hope you understood your lesson. The quiz tomorrow is very important and you all need to pass if you want to go."

There was a look of confusion and some had surprise on everyone's face. Apparently I hadn't been the only one zoned out.

Walking to my next class, I let my mind wander to lunch. Thinking about what Mike was going to say, I saw him and walked over to him quickly.

"Mike, what were you going to say when the bell rang?"

"Um, what are you umm talking about?" He stuttered.

"Don't tell me you forgot, you're a worse liar than I am." I laughed, but my smile slowly faded when I saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." I tried to laugh at my failed attempt at a joke to make him smile but stopped when I realized this wasn't a joking matter.

"Honestly Mike, tell me." I was shaking. I was so scared. I had no clue what was going to happen.

"I, um, I-I, I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

"Mike, please tell me!" I was on the verge of crying and my voice kept going to a higher octave.

"I can't tell you," he whispered, "All I can say is, be careful." And then he walked away.

"Mike!" My breathing was coming out in small gasps and everything around me was spinning. I put my hand around the wall and took a few deep breaths to calm myself and slower stood straighter. I smoothed my dress and took a few steps forward.

Walking toward 2nd period was like a nightmare. _Just skip school. Say that you don't feel well, they won't suspect a thing._

_No! Face him. Don't just keep putting it off. It will just be worse because of every time that you skipped. Don't let them scare you away. Stand strong. Remember when you stood up to Lauren? Pretend it's her and don't let them see your afraid. You're not afraid. Take a stand, you can get through this. Remember what Alice said? Tell her if anything bad happens. She'll beat him if anything happens, and it won't just be a punch or two, plus you know Emmett._

The advice from the "Good Angel" and the "Bad Angel" was enough to get me through until lunch.

I took a very deep breath and started walking towards my normal table to see if anything would happen. Nothing did, until two minutes later.

**(A/N: Don't read if you don't feel comfortable about what's coming next. The next part is rated R and if your not comfortable with reading it, it is very detailed because I think people need to know about this, and it happens all the time, so don't think that this would never happen. Scroll down until you find the next AN and then continue reading. Sorry for any inconvenience.) **

"Bella, did you forget yet? Your supposed to meet Jeff in the East wing at the end of school! He hates when people are late, so you should remember to hurry before you get in big trouble. And I mean big!" Lauren said and then walked away.

_RRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!_

Slowly getting up from my table, I felt like I was going to throw up. I took a few deep breaths and walked to my next class.

When the time came I was so nervous. But yet I still walked to the east wing.

Opening the giant double doors made my stomach tighten. My hands were shaking and I could barely see with my vision because the lights were all off. I walked forward and heard a bang. I jumped and turned around. It was only the door. It had slammed shut when I let go.

"Hello Bella." I jumped and turned around again. It was him.

"What do you want? And hurry up so we can get this over with." I snapped. I might have sounded strong and tough, but on the inside I was terrified.

"I like my girls when they are feisty. It makes them better and more fun to play with." He replied calmly and smoothly.

And it wasn't when I heard the footsteps coming towards me that I tried to run. I was too slow and tripped from the dust on the floor. Coughing, I was roughly pulled up and held close to his body. Then he pressed his lips to mine roughly and forced his tongue inside my mouth. With force, I bit down hard.

He grunted and removed his tongue. Then he placed one hand over my throat and the other over my breasts pushing hard on both. It hurt.

**(AN: Sorry to interrupt, this isn't the end of the rated R part but holy shit! We have the worst storm ever! 9 inches of rain within 10 mins… soo much hail holy crap this is crazy! Continue…) **

Bringing me into another room, I assumed it was a prop room because it had tons of different props covered in dust. Paintings for plays, fake food, tables and table cloths, beds, everything you could imagine!

Wait. My heart stopped. Beds? My breathing picked up and I began to cry.

"Shut up!" Jeff yelled. Squeezing me even tighter, he brought me to a metal bed in the farthest corner from the door with ropes on each post.

"Please, don't do this." I sobbed.

"I said shut up before you get in worse trouble than you already are."

He pushed me down onto the bed and grabbed my wrists tying me as tightly as he could, cutting off all circulation in my wrists and then he went to my legs spread them apart so much that they hurt and tied them tightly too.

Then, grabbing some scissors, he cut off my clothes while cutting a few scratches into me as well. He got onto the bed, through the scissors behind him and straddled me. He grabbed onto my bra and started pulling. He yanked so hard I thought my back was going to burst. Finally, it came off and I started pulling my hands on the ropes trying to cover myself. It only made them tighter.

He slapped me and started groping me tightly. Then he pulled off his shirt and undid the belt on his pants. Ripping off my shorts and underwear, he finally put all of his weight on me and laid down. He pushed down, kissing me and rubbing himself on me. He moaned. I whimpered.

Then, he stood up and got off of me. But as soon as his feet hit the ground, he pulled down his underwear and smiled proudly as I stared in horror. He was at least 5 inches. Lowering himself down on top of me again, he started pressing himself in my entrance.

"Please don't!" I cried as sobs wracked through my body. "I'm still a virgin. I'm too young." Then I realized I had said the wrong thing.

"You're still a virgin huh?" he said as he slowly thought through it all. "Great!" and he entered.

I screamed. The pain was unbearable and the force was too much. I pulled my legs and arms trying to get free but obviously my feeble attempts were useless.

He kept getting faster and faster and rougher and started groaning.

I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed. And I got louder and louder and louder until he grabbed a cloth and stuffed it into my mouth. Gagging, I tried to scream again until I realized I was wasting my strength and would need my voice later.

I tried to zone out and concentrate on something else when I felt the weight shift and he left me. Thinking it was over, I sighed, until I felt him sit on my breasts. He yanked the cloth out of my mouth and put his hand over my mouth before I could scream again.

"Don't you dare bite or you'll be in some deep shit."

I nodded.

"Suck."

My eyes widened as he put himself inside of my mouth. I started choking and gagging. Trying not to throw up as he moved up and down was really difficult. He quickly grabbed one of my hands and untied it and then placed it on himself.

"Rub. Make me feel good or else!"

I nodded and started rubbing, crying silently. Then he flipped himself onto his stomach so his cock was in my mouth and his butt was in my face, and his head was down at my privates. While he moved himself in and out of my mouth, he stuck his fingers inside me and started pumping. He licked my clit repeatedly and used his other hand to pinch me and slap me.

He took his fingers out and sat up. This now meant he was still in my mouth and his ass was on my face. Then, he did the unthinkable, he started to pee. He looked at me.

"I have to go to the washroom." He said and started laughing. I was choking on his piss. Then it happened. I was having my first orgasm. I pleaded with myself over and over for it not to happen. But it did and I moaned. Thinking it was from him he moved himself back to my clit and entered again.

"I knew you would like this." he said, then he started to stop and stood up. He grabbed a paddle and walked back over to me. He spread my legs even wider and slapped me. I screamed.

As quick as he could, he moved back towards my face and put the cloth back in my mouth. Slapping me over and over, he finally stopped. But I knew it wasn't over, he moved towards my breasts and started rubbing them with one hand, and then he would pinch, and then slap. This went on forever until he some how managed to flip me over. Rubbing my ass, he started to slap it with his hand. He put the paddle down and grabbed his belt. He slapped me for hours, rubbing, then slapping, rubbing, then slapping. Finally, just when I had given up all hope, he stopped. He walked over to his clothes and put them back on. I knew it was over.

"That was fun wasn't it? There was no reason for you to be scared. You even had fun." He smiled and continued. "You belong to me now. You are worthless and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You might be a slut, a skank, a whore. But you are my slut, my skank and, my whore. You can never, ever, be the same, you are mine and don't you forget it."

He grabbed the ropes on my wrists, loosened then and said,

"This will be our little secret, you tell anyone, and you and they will die. Yours will be more painful of course, maybe like this but worse."

I nodded and he left. I don't know how long I laid there and cried but after what seemed like hours, I finally finished untying myself and crawled to find some clothes. I couldn't walk. And if I did, every second I would bend over from the pain.

**(AN: its over now. Not much left though. Sorry)**

Crawling into my car, it was 8:00. I laid there and cried for the rest night and fell asleep.

**The end. Of this chapter of course. Sorry for it being so gruesome. My fault. I hope you still liked it though. I finished it in 2 days! New record and pretty long too. Review! Tell your friends to please. Thanks for reading… ily 3**


End file.
